Life changes literally
by Yutaka-chan
Summary: The mission is well and done until the target triggered something which cause three Weiss members's lives to change. Complete no da!
1. Chp 1

'Target's on the loose! He's heading to the twelfth storey!' Ken yelled through the communicator. The message was sent to the rest of the members in which started to track down their target. The South-wing of the building exploded and caused the whole tower to shake.

'Bombay, will the place be able to hold up until we're done?' Yoji asked while running up the stairs from the West-wing.

'Just get it done in fifteen minutes. Abyssinian, what's your status?'

'On twelfth floor. Target's no where to be found.'

'Found him. Run down the hall and make the left turn on the third corridor. Fourth room from your right.'

'Roger. Leave the target to me. Over.'

Aya entered the large room cautiously with the dim corridor light as his only source. A shuffle from the shadows caused him to tense and he held his katana firmly in his hands.

"You come to kill me?" A voice spoke.

"Ah. You're unknown plot threatens the lives of those living in this world."

"It's just a machine. I built it to change the lives of people totally!" In the dark, Aya saw the faint shadow of a hand pulling down a handle. He scowled and bolted forward, catching the shocked man by the abdomen.

"Shi-ne!" He growled before giving a sharp twist to the choking body.

'Target down, meet at rendezvous points.' He finished and was about to leave the room, when a loud meow was heard. He turned to find a brown cat huddling in a corner of the room.

It was after he caught sight of the cat when a bright flash shot through the whole building, blinding him along.

* * *

"Aya-kun! Aya-kun! Daijoubu? Aya-kun!" Aya heard. What the hell, he thought. "Shut up already!" He yelled. But instead of his voice, it came out as a meow. More like a hiss.

He vision blurred as he focused to the bright light in the room and before him was Omi shaking… him.

"Omi! I'm here! That's not me!" He tried again, but it came out as a meow again. Holy shit, now I know what that guy meant by 'change the lives of people totally'. He ran up on all fours to Omi and meowed.

"Oh, a cat. No time now, I have to get Aya-kun back to the flower shop. Yoji? Ken! Aya's out, I need help here."

This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

Omi was trying his best to hold on to Aya as the other two searched for them. He was starting to feel uneasy as a particular brown cat kept following him behind despite where he went. He was more worried as Yoji and Ken did not answer when he called for help.

He finally caught sigh of Ken when he reached the lowest floor. Ken looked dazed, staring at the sky. He was sitting in an odd way the usual Ken did not. "Ken-kun? Come help!"

Ken turned his attention to Omi and stared blankly at him. "Meow?"

"MEOW?!? This isn't time to play!"

Aya looked carefully at Ken. He just said 'what'. What does Omi mean by 'meow'? Does that mean the cat turned into Ken? Where's Yoji then?

"Omi!!!!!!" Aya heard. He turned to the side to see Yoji running full speed towards them. "What is going on? Why am I in Yoji's body?!?" Yoji yelled frantically.

"Yoji-kun? What are you talking about?"

"I AM NOT YOJI!!!! I'm Ken!!!!" The blonde yelled again. Omi sweat-dropped and looked down at the cat. Aya stared back at the wide, blue eyes and meowed.

"I think something back went wrong during the mission."

Righto.

* * *

Lucky for Aya, Omi had brought him back to the flower shop. Immediately, he got off his Porsche that 'Yoji' drove, and headed into the house.

"What a hyper cat. Although his quietness reminds me of Aya", Ken-in-Yoji said. Omi called for him to carry Aya and bring the meowing-non-stop Ken from the car.

"I think it's regarding the machine Saki made. From the researches, I've made, he made several speeches of changing people's lives, and I think he meant literally. The machine wasn't totally ready, but I think he triggered it when you, Yoji-kun and Aya-kun were in the building."

"What about me meowing all the way?"

"Must've switched with you."

"Then who's the cat?"

"Aya-kun…"

Aya was up in his own room by now, listening very carefully at what the two were talking. He could hear it real clearly even from upstairs. Cat senses are real sharp. Small thumping noises were heard when Ken came running into his room on fours.

"And I suppose you are?" Aya meowed. Ken smiled widely back and hopped onto his bed which nearly bounced the small Aya off the bed.

"Tama! That's what my master calls me." Ken purred back. Aya watched as Tama rolled about on his bed. If he were bigger he would have kicked him off a long time ago.

"Aya-kun!!!!" Omi shouted while running up the stairs. He dashed into the room and picked the brown cat up and cuddled him tightly. "It's great you're okay!"

Aya gave a cough-meow to make Omi let him go and breath. Omi jumped and held Aya an arms length away and stared at the cat in which Aya stared back at him.

"You're not afraid? What if you can't turn back? Oh, it's all my fault!" He weep. Aya stared at him one eye big, one eye small and purred to say it was ok. Omi seemed to understand and squeezed Aya to death again.

"Is that your friend?" Tama meowed. Aya was put down by Omi and he sat on the floor.

"More like comrade. I don't associate any better with 'friends'", he replied. Wait, why can he understand Tama going meow?

From Omi's point of view, Aya and Ken are meowing at eat other, only difference that the cat was doing rather low meows. "Um… here… kitty?" Omi asked. 'Ken' looked back at Omi and jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

"What did he say?" Tama meowed. Aya just said 'friend' and let the rest be figured out by the cat. Tama hesitated before going up to Omi, but did so about a minute later.

"This is so weird…"

"OMI!!!!" A shout came as the only warning before Aya's body came barging into the room. "What the fck is going on!" Omi stared at 'Aya' and gagged. Seeing Aya shout like that is rather unnatural, and probably never happened before.

"What the heck happened and why am I in that pain-in-the-ass's body?" Yoji boomed. Aya hissed but Yoji ignored the cat totally.

"Maa, maa, Aya-kun's also having problems with his… um… life…?" Omi shrugged and glanced at the cat.

"Aya!!!! I order you to change me back!" Yoji moaned. "In this I can't show my face to my ladies…"

"What are they talking about? They're noisy", Tama cut in through the noises Yoji was making. Aya shook his head.

"Rubbish. That imbecile there's complaining that's all."

"Oh yeah. I didn't even get your name!"

"Aya." The cold reply made Tama frown and walk towards Aya. Aya shot the cat a look. "What?"

Yoji and Omi hadn't noticed 'Ken' approaching the cat until it hissed. By the time they caught sight of them, the 'Ken' pounced on Aya. Both were engaged in a rather rough fight with Aya trying to bite Tama at the ears. Tama did the same when he clenched his fist and triggered the claws.

Behind Omi yelled and tried to pry open the two fighters. "Yoji! Help!" He cried while pushing Ken. Yoji cursed and easily pushed 'Ken' away from the hissing cat. "Aya-kun, daijoubu?"

Unfortunately Tama was not in a good mood and delivered a scratched on Omi's back. Omi yelped and Aya lunged at the other cat only to get caught by the blade on his front left foot. He went down onto the floor and got up on threes. Yoji grabbed hold of Ken tightly and shouted at him to calm down.

"Why did you attack me for?" Aya hissed. Tama threw him a glare.

"Because I don't like you. You don't care about other people."

"What do you know about me? Stay out of my business pussy."

"Why you… You're the worst human I've yet to seen! Even my master was nice to me!" Tama screeched and went for Aya's throat.

"Aya-kun!" Omi screamed. Yoji was about to pull the wire from his watch when he remembered this was Aya's body.

"I GOT SOMETHING!" Ken shouted, running into the room. He saw himself clamping his mouth around the cat's neck and screamed. "GET THAT FURBALL OUT OF MY MOUTH!!!!!!"

Tama got surprised by the calling and dropped Aya out. Aya shook and ran out of the room quickly to the bathroom. "Ken! Give me back my body!" Yoji growled, strangling Ken around the neck. Ken choked and gasped for air.

Omi didn't really care for the two and went to were Aya fled off to.

In the bathroom Aya was attempting to turn on the tap to wash himself from the bite Tama had on him. You would have to turn in clockwise a full turn before any water came out, and he cannot grab onto the tap with paws.

His help came when Omi entered the bathroom and asked what Aya was doing. Understanding the situation, Omi turn on the tap while turning on another which activates the warm water.

"Ack! How can you bath in that?!?" Aya heard. He looked down the basin to see Tama giving him a disgusted look. Omi help scratch his back which was rather relaxing.

"I'm not born a cat so I have daily baths", Aya replied plainly. He saw Tama give him the shivers. "What? You hate water?"

"Of course I do! Which cat doesn't?"

"Me"

"You just said you're not…"

"Born a cat, but now I am a cat." Aya countered easily.

* * *

I kinda enjoy writing this story. Btw, I do multiple stories at once. Please don't be surprised if you see many updated/published on the same day. R & R thanks! Those who like this stories, look out for chapter 2 soon! Tama is the common name for pets I presume, so why not this kitty? . 


	2. Chp 2

"How long before we turn back Omi…", Yoji moaned while rocking back and forth on a chair. Behind on the table Aya was getting pretty anger of the 'abuse' he was doing to his body. When they had to open the shop, Omi decided he would do it himself, but due to the bevy of schoolgirls overcrowding the shop, the other two had to help in the 'body' way.

Ken had to act like he was a flirt (in which he wasn't very good at) while Yoji had to start telling the girl to get out of the shop when inside he wanted them to stay. The rest dumped the cat in the back so the girls can't see him.

Alright, so acting was not that of a big problem. They are professionals, and acting was just a daily role. The problem was that when the girls call out their names, Ken and Yoji started to get confused. Their style of arranging flowers were also totally different and those girls who had eagle eyes can pick it out.

Amongst all of them though, Aya would probably be the one who had not much trouble. All he had to do was just lie on the table and let the girls ruffle his fur or something. But their screeching of him being cute does hurt his ears. The rest called him Abyss as a nickname. Short for Abyssinian.

"Well, I'm not so sure. It'll be either a week or two, so hang in there!" Omi gave Yoji a peace sign. Yoji glared at him got up from his seat while Aya watched Ken prepare dinner.

About food though, Aya and Tama ate fish. Either raw or cooked, although Aya did prefer it cooked. When Omi asked whether we should buy cat food for 'Ken', the brunette freaked and refrain the kid from buying any cat food.

"I don't want to wake up having cat breath!" That was his reason.

"But it isn't you eating, it's just your body!"

"It's the same thing! 'I' am not eating any freaking cat food!"

Tama eyed Ken brawling and turned to Aya. Aya saw him looking at him. "What? Look here, I don't translate ok? I'm not a translator." Tama pouted and jumped onto one of the chairs and nuzzled Aya.

"Oh come on! I wanna know what language you humans speak!" He purred. Aya started to get pissed with the nuzzling and use one of his paws to push away the big fat face. Omi saw it and laughed.

"Ken-kun, Aya-kun doesn't like you nuzzling near him!" He joked. Ken said 'what' before realizing what he meant.

"Oh Jesus", Ken cursed and grabbed the cat and shifted him off the chair and onto the floor. He looked down at himself and talked firmly. "Don't hit on Aya!" Aya on the table heard it and delivered a cat-kick at the back of his head. Ken yelped and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh wow, kung fu kitty", Yoji sneered as he watched Ken turned and frowned at the cat on the table. Aya glared back at him and walked to the end of the table. Once at the edge, he jumped off and onto the floor in perfect silence as he walked off. Tama followed behind which caused Aya to stiffen.

"Stop following. You've been doing that for the past days." Aya meowed. Ken, Yoji and Omi stared at Aya meowing at the other one who was following behind him. The cat meowed back and Aya hissed.

"Now what do you think they're talking about?" Yoji asked. He sweat-dropped when he saw Aya turned and death glared.

"Aya-kun can understand us y'know…", Omi said. He walked over and picked Aya up. "Ne, Aya-kun, you know where this cat came from?" He received a nod. "I know! Maybe that cat knows how to change you back!" Aya stared upwards at Omi, then turned to face the cat.

"Do you know how to get our normal bodies back?" Aya asked. Tama tilted his head to one side and thought for a while.

"Well, he did use the machine to change us didn't he? Maybe we can find that machine to reverse the process!" He meowed back. Omi watched in silence as various meowing was brought back and forth from the real cat and Aya.

Aya turned his face up to Omi and meowed. Surprisingly, Omi seemed to understand and smiled. "Now the only problem is to communicate. I can't understand a meow."

Aya immediately thought of a way and leapt out of the Weiss's grip. He ran down to the mission room with the other three trailing behind. Once down the spiral steps, Aya jumped up onto the desk and beside him was the computer.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Aya can type it out!" Omi squealed happily. He took at seat in front of the computer and switched it on. In five minutes, the computer was ready to be used. "Go on Aya-kun!"

_Tama said that the machine used to switch our bodies can be also used to reverse the process_

"Tama? Is that the cat's name?" Yoji asked.

_What do you think imbecile_

Yoji frowned. "This is definitely Aya."

_As I was saying, we have to find the machine. I did not recall Omi exploding it to bits. We can go back and find the machine_

"Very true. I was in a rush to get Aya-kun out I forgot to activate the bombs." Yoji, Ken and Aya stared at him. "Well, yes I did forget, so the bomb must still be inside…"

"Omi, you are the most forgetful person and that's very good!" Ken laughed. "So now all we have to do is retrieve that machine!"

* * *

This happens to be a little shorter than the previous, but do look out for this being updated! (Apparently I'm doing multiple stories at one go and I'm so busy...swear drop) 


	3. Chp 3

They group of assassins arrived promptly midnight at the abandoned building. Seeing that there were no people hanging around the area, the group had no trouble getting to the floor which had the machine.

"Jeez, this place is dark. Can't we light up a match or something?"

"No, we can't. Since I left the bomb unattended for a few days, any electricity or heat will cause it to blow."

"So this is the one?" Aya asked the cat. The cat looked around then nodded. Aya walked into the room screening the upper areas when he tripped over a cold and stiff thing. He mewled which had the rest's attention from what they did.

Aya groaned from Tama's view when the brown cat saw Tama's face grew pale. Aya followed his gaze to where he was settled stomach facing the ceiling. He himself grew pale when he found himself between the stiff arm and cold deceased body of the target he killed.

He screeched as he jumped out of the dead body's side and pressed back against cold metal. "Is that the machine?" Omi asked out as he rushed over. He started fumbling over the buttons with pressing or pulling any handle. "This is complicated. There're five buttons and three triggers, in which another big red button that's settled away from the smaller five. Which one do you wish to press?"

"Let's take turns. I'll press this button." Yoji finished and randomly pushed his finger against a button even before the rest told him to stop.

Again, the similar light the three assassins encountered before blinded them as they felt their souls left from their bodies. After the light faded everyone felt dizzy and started seeing colorful spots and squares appearing.

"Oh man… What the heck?!?" Ken gagged. He looked at his foot which were paws. "I became the cat! The disgusting furry cat!" He moaned.

It was then Yoji meowed.

"Well, Yoji Kudou. You pressed the wrong button", Omi said seriously. Aya was making sobbing noises while Ken was looking at him short form.

"Wait, Aya, you're in Omi?" Ken asked. Omi nodded and tossed a glare at Aya.

"Yoji-kun! It's all your fault! I have not set in the area compound which will switch the bodies! I didn't have to change if you hadn't pressed that stupid button!" Aya yelled.

Omi, Ken and the cat stared at Aya. Wow, seeing Aya sobbing isn't as bad as it seems. As if being able to read their thoughts, Omi gave a kick to both the cat and Ken.

"What the… Oi Aya! You didn't have to kick me!" Yoji-in-Ken growled. The cat hissed at Omi as well but shut off when Omi delivered both of them a glare.

After Aya finished sobbing, he went over to the machine and tried his luck in pressing. He pulled a trigger instead, the one furthest to the left. Again, the bright light consumed them.

This time everyone frowned at each other.

"Oh jeez Aya, don't you eat?" All their attentions were at the redhead which Ken was in. This time, Yoji answered back.

"Like I care?"

"Where's Yoji-kun?" Ken asked. The cat was using its claws and pulling Ken's jeans. "Oh my god! Yoji-kun became the kitty and the cat's in me!"

"Alright that does it! We always seem to be going in circles and going no where!" Yoji tried to yell, but as usual, it came out as an irritated-sounding meow.

"Alright, one of the two triggers has to be it. That time, that jerk pulled one down, so we'll just have to depend on our luck. This time, I'll do it." Aya-in-Yoji said.

He went up and took a deep breath before pulling the middle trigger down.

After a minute, everyone focused on their sight.

"I'm me again! Oh Glory to heaven", Yoji sung. Aya glared at the playboy while Omi and Ken were dancing with relief. A soft mewl came from the cat below the redhead and Aya picked the cat up.

"Glad to be yourself, Tama?" Aya teased. The cat mewled back happily.

Well, the two younger assassins were so busy dancing so close the machine that Ken hit the big red button.

"Activate self-destruct system. Machine will blow in fifty, forty-nine…"

Everyone glared at the brunette before fleeing out of the room.

"This is all your fault block head!"

"It wasn't my fault! Omi kept swinging my arms!"

"I did not! You were swinging mine!"

"Oh shut up already!" Aya shouted while running down the stairs.

All of them were doing a mental countdown before the building blows up to ashes.

Just two more story before they reach the ground floor in which they had only fifteen seconds.

Just before they were left with one section of the stairs, Yoji tripped over his foot and went down the steps, adding the rest into the rolling. Everyone was yelling and they fell onto the hard concrete floor.

"Three seconds!" Omi called out as he dragged the rest to run. All of them were close to a safe distance when the building exploded from top to bottom. Glass shattered and fire gushed out from inside.

Even stared as the building collapsed to the ground.

"Phew. I think Yoji-kun's tripping cause up to move faster."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Aya was too busy to bother about the rest brawling and quarreling with each other. He stared at the cat which sat beside him.

"I guess Moemoe-chan gets a new kitty to play with", he said and scratched the cat behind the ears.

After five minutes of noise-making, Aya finally got frustrated and shouted loudly at them and whacked all of them on their heads while they accused each other till they reached back home.

* * *

Ha... finally... the last stupid chp up... I'm so caught up with other fics, so I decided to get this done once and for all... I still have 5 more fics to finish! O.o 

Bao-chan -> Yeah thanks.. although I wished it to be more funny... Oh well! I tried my best, ne? And there isn't any pairings 'sweat-drop' for this fanfic...


End file.
